


De - Icing

by Cmjunkinthetrunk



Series: Mile High Club [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Airline AU, M/M, UST, jack the cocky pilot, rhys the suffering flight attendant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmjunkinthetrunk/pseuds/Cmjunkinthetrunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spray that hit the windshield made him jump, startled, and Jack snickered. "De-icing. We needed another round."  Rhys nodded, trying to make his heart stop thudding painfully</p>
            </blockquote>





	De - Icing

It was surprising that they were even still allowing them to takeoff. Visibility was a joke, and Jack was uncharacteristically quiet which was never a good sign. Rhys stood at the window above the wing, peering out onto the runway.

"Is it getting any better out there?" Sasha made her way over to him, placing a hand on his back and crowding around the window.

Rhys shook his head. "I think it's getting worse. We should have already boarded, what's the holdup? We're going to hit Heathrow at the worst part of the storm." Frustrated, he bit his lip and slumped into a seat. They'd been waiting for at least 2 hours, watching snow build up on the ground. Flights were being cancelled left and right, but theirs didn't make it onto the dossier apparently. 

He caught a glimpse of blue hair through the curtain to first class. Their co-pilot, Maya, was pacing. Her and Jack were speaking in hushed voices, and Rhys leaned forward, trying to hear more. 

"It's been an hour, We need another de-icing. I'll make sure control knows.... I don't know how we're gonna pull this one off... That was a conversation you didn't want to be part of... we'd be losing tons and I mean literally fuck tons of money if we can't get this flight off the ground and I'll be held personally responsible for whatever fucking stupid reasoning Tassiter felt like using today..." So they were on edge, he wasn't imaging it. 

He looked over at Sasha taking in the crease of her brow, the way she gripped the armrest a little too hard. 

"You know we'll be fine, right? Maya and Jack know what they're doing." Running a hand through his hair he attempted a small smile. 

"Yeah. I know." She gave a weak smile in return. After a minute she snorted and he looked over in surprise. "You should totally go give him a blowjob, keep him nice and relaxed." 

He tossed a Skymall magazine at her. "You're all disgusting." 

"You know he'd love it." 

"You know I'd rather die than give him the satisfaction." 

~~~

The afternoon was steadily moving to evening, the lights on the runway turning on one by one. 

Maya and Sasha had taken to sitting in first class with a few different magazines, trying to convince Rhys to take the 'best sex of your life' quiz. Blushing, he'd stood up, wanting to hide in the cockpit. Maybe see how their fearless captain was doing. "I'm gonna pass on that one, thanks."

"Oh I see, you're just gonna go get some instead." 

"Shut up." 

The intercom was next to the door, and it wouldn't open without the pilot allowing it. "Hey, Jack. I need a break from these gossip queens. Can I come in?" 

"Sure Kitten, hang on." He door clicked and he pushed it open. Gratefully, he flopped in the co-pilots seat. The plane was on, but was parked. There wasn't a lot he could do to mess up. It was darker in here, quieter. Jack had his head in his hands, streak of grey hair bunched between his fingers. 

Snow had built up in the corners of the windshield, droplets of ice starting to form. "Hey."

"Hey cupcake," he replied, but without the usual teasing, keeping his eyes shut. He looked his age suddenly, scar pulling against his left eye. He'd gotten it while he was in the air force, but never talked about it. Rhys swallowed audibly, resisting the urge to reach out and stroke the other man's hair. 

The spray that hit the windshield made him jump, startled and Jack snickered. "De-icing. We needed another round." Rhys nodded, tring to make his heart stop thudding painfully. 

"So when we get to Chicago, I'm getting pizza and going to sleep." 

"I might skip the pizza and call my Angel. She just finished finals, and I missed Christmas so..." 

Jack rarely talked about his daughter, and he wasn't sure how to respond other than nodding and staying quiet, leaning his head back on the seat rest. The other man finally sighed and regarded Rhys, giving him a small smile. Not his normal obnoxious smile, but something genuine and Rhys felt his breath catch. "So you never really talk about home. Do you have any family waiting for you?"

Rhys shook his head murmuring softly, "Just me. I was uh... engaged before I got this job. The traveling didn't leave a lot of time for wedding planning. Or.. you know actually keeping him satisfied. It's ok though, it was a long time ago. I learned my lesson." 

Jack looked out the windshield, sighing. "Sorry kiddo. That's rough. If it helps, I think he's an idiot." 

Rhys laughed, surprising himself with how much that seemed to help his mood. "Thanks. I usually have better taste." 

"Of course you do, you're gallivanting the U.S. with me aren't you?" The older man gave him a teasing look and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Sure Jack, you're the pinnacle of taste." The older man reached out and lightly smacked his shoulder. 

"Respect your elders, buttercup."

~~~~

Rhys had almost fallen asleep, listening to the steady beating of freezing rain on the windshield, Jack's breathing in tandem with his own and it was weirdly intimate. He could tell Jack was on edge, but not like before. His brow wasn't furrowed any more, his eyes closed, leaning against the headrest, lips parted. In that moment, he'd never been more attracted to him, even as much as he tried to deny it. 

The radio crackled on and he jumped, the spell broken. "You're cleared to board, the storm at Heathrow moved west." Rhys had almost forgotten why they were here. Jack flipped some switches, replying to ground control. 

 

"Its go time, Rhysie. We got this," and he gave him a huge beaming smile and Rhys believed him, trusted him with his life. He wouldn't let him down.


End file.
